Midnight Moonlight
by Scribbles2
Summary: Remus Lupin find a girlfriend during the time Lily and James get married. Find out the ending and learn the lesson of the story.


Midnight Moonlight.

Characters 

Remus Lupin: Friend of James Potter and husband of Emily. Now working for Hogwarts as the Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher.

Emily: Late wife of Remus. Best friend to Lily Potter. Has Brown hair and Hazel Green Eyes and is the love of Remus' life. Also teaching at Hogwarts as the Charms Teacher.

James and Lily Potter: The Potter's best school friends to Emily and Remus and are the leaders of the groups at school.

Sirius and Nicky: Padfoot also nicknames Padfoot by his friends. Sirius and James where best friends in their school days. Nicky friend of Lily and Emily has Red hair and Aqua Marine Eyes and a pretty smile, girlfriend of Sirius.

Peter and Danielle: Peter also nicknamed Worm tail by his school friends is Danielle's boyfriend. Danielle girlfriend of Peter and has Pretty Blond curls and sky blue eyes.

Midnight Moonlight

Chapter 1 the moonlight stroll…

It was a warm autumn night and two professors from the Hogwarts School were taking a stroll in the forbidden forest. Their names were Remus Lupin or nicknamed by his friends Moony. The other Remus' fiancée Emily who is working as a charms teacher. "Em, where you taking us?" asked Remus impatiently since Emily wanted to give him a surprise. "You'll see when we get there…Keep your eyes shut though." She replied with a little giggle by the sound of her voice in reply. It seemed to Remus they were walking through the bush and now were going up a steep hill. "Em, are we there yet?" said Remus wondering with delight. "Almost, a little further." Said Emily back. Then they finally stopped. "We're here!" "You can open your eyes now." Said Emily. Remus opened is eyes to reveal themselves on a hill looking over the tress of the forest to the school and above that was a crescent moon. Remus thought to himself good thing it's not full though. "Well how do you like it?" It's pretty, but there is no way it can compare to your radiance. "Oh Remus you say the nicest things you know." Said Emily quietly as she gazed at the view. "Emily?" asked Remus quietly. "Yes?" said Emily. "Emily will you marry me?" and Remus took out a box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring on a golden chain necklace. "Oh Remus, Yes I'll marry you." She said with tears in her eyes.

Chapter 2 Trust?…

The following morning they decided to go to they 're friends the Potters. James Potter also known as Prongs by his friends was Remus' friend and Lily Potter was Emily's friends. Each had a little group they were in during their school days. All their friends were in the Gryffindor House.Knock, Knock, Knock. The door open and Lily greeted them. "Hello Emily, Hi Remus, James is in the---"Lily you said you would only check who it is. I know I should've checked." Came the voice of James from behind her. "You know with having the baby you should take it easy." Said James in a worried tone. "Oh James stop being so obsessed with me and resting I have all the time in the world to do that but right now I don't want to okay?" said Lily irritated. "Come in Emily and Remus the others are in the living room." Said Lily. All four of them apparated to the living room where Peter or Wormtail called by his friends, Sirius also called Padfoot, Nicky Sirius' girlfriend, and Danielle Peter's girlfriend were there talking. "Hello Moony," said Sirius and Peter as he came in. How you doing Emily asked Danielle and Nicky gazing back as young looking as when they left Hogwarts in their 7th year. Nicky with her pretty aqua marine eyes and her auburn reddish hair and Danielle with her blue eyes and pretty blond curls of hair both with giant smiles. "Are we intruding?" asked Emily. "No, No…Emily were always glad to have you and Remus with us. So why did you come by anyways, not to be rude though." Asked Lily. "Oh Yeah, Remus and I have decided to get married and your all invited." Said Emily with her hazel green eyes twinkling with happiness and smiling. "Congrats Moony!" said James, Peter, and Sirius. "So what are you guys all here for anyways?" Asked Remus. "Well you know Moony how Lily and James are like first on Voldemorts hit list…They asked Dumbeldore to perform this charm but they need a person to hold their were-a-bouts called a secrete keeper. Dumbeldore should be here anytime now…Wait I think I hear him now interrupted James. Then James apparated the front door and came back with Dumbeldore with him. "Good morning Sir." Said the others as Dumbeldore greeted them. "So James and Lily have you decided on your secrete keeper?" Asked Dumbeldore. "Yes, we have sir, we decided on Sirius—Lily don't you think were trust worthy?" interrupted Emily. "Yes Emily but you know with your job at Hogwarts and everything…you both be to busy and stuff. Said Lily. "Its okay Emily, Sirius is the best person for the job." Said Remus. "Well if it's okay with you Remus then its fine with me.

Chapter 3 Death and Betrayal…

It was a month after the wedding and the Potters already gave birth to a healthy baby boy in which they named Harry and appointed Sirius as a godfather to him. It was a late summer night and Remus was at his office making up a lesson for his class tomorrow when Lily burst into the office screaming and panting. "Remus…Hurry…Emily…trouble…your house. That was all Remus needed to know. He apparated at once at his house. Above the House was the Dark Mark. "Oh No, please don't be what I think happened…please no." thought Remus to himself. He ran inside to find the house in Ruins, the furniture was all ruined and the there wasn't any door anymore. Inside the living room was a body…Please, Please not Emily…" He said in a whisper. He turned over the body which was the remain of Danielle. Her blond hair messed and her face had a look of pure terror upon it. He went further in the house now joined by Lily who was telling him she was invited for tea with the others but when she got there the house was like this. Inside the bedroom was the dead body of Nicky. She was sprawled on the floor her hair on the side and her face filled with sadness. The walked further in the house hoping to find Emily alive then they found her. Outside in the roses was the body of Emily her robes torn and her face looking as if she was so scared she was going to cry. Inside her clutched hand was the engagement ring. "It can't be, it just can't, I could've done something…" said Remus to himself. "Remus we can do nothing more…" said Lily sobbing and words seemed to fail her. Then Remus started to change into a werewolf by all the grief and madness. "Oh no., what to do, what to do? Oh yeah well duh." Said Lily as she apparated before Remus trampled her. 

Chapter 4 Sadness and Grief and the power to move on…

The following morning…do you know what way he went Lily asked Sirius and Peter. "No, sorry I didn't stay long enough." Said Lily. "Who could blame you? Its one thing to be around a werewolf but its different to be around one who is overcome with grief and who is furious. No one would stay as long as you did you have nothing to be sorry about." Said James. "Don't worry I have a feeling of where he might be…but lets get Dumbeldore. The 5 started down to the shrieking shack and found lying in a corner soaked in blood Remus. "We better get him to the castle quick." Said Dumbeldore. The got up to Hogwarts hospital wing were Madam Pomfrey was laying out a bed for Remus. "James, Sirius, Peter you better stay, Remus will like the friends support at this time. "We'll stay sir,"…Flash Back~

"If I Emily can't be with me I'll just be with her." Said Remus to himself in the Shrieking Shack. All I need to do is stab myself and then I can be with her, that's all. He took out a knife and tried to puncture his heart but was off aim and got his arm instead. 

~Remus~ "Who's there?" asked Remus. ~Remus, what in the world are you doing?~ "Emily is that you? It can't be your dead…who are you? Said Remus. ~Remus, It's me Emily, and what are you doing?~ and a ghostly image of Emily appeared. "Well I was um…trying to kill myself to be with you Emily." Replied Remus. ~Remus you can't do that. Promise me you won't. ~ "But Emily I want to be with you." Said Remus. ~This was never what I expected, said Emily under her breath…and she began to sob. ~ "Emily comes back and what do I do? I make her cry. How inconsiderate I've been." Thought Remus to himself. "If it helps Emily I promise." Said Remus. ~Thanks Remus, and Emily stopped crying. ~ ~Emily, Emily, it's time to go…hello Remus~ Behind Emily appeared Nicky and Danielle. ~Remus could you tell Peter and Sirius for us that we miss them? Asked Nicky and Danielle. ~ "Okay." Said Remus back. ~Thanks Remus, we need to leave now. One more thing it was never ever your fault for our deaths. Bye Remus. ~ "No Emily, Emily, come back please." Screamed Remus. (Back to what was going on.) Remus then sat bolt right up screaming, "Emily, Emily, no come back please." By the surprise James, Sirius, and Peter fell off their chairs. "Remus lay down." Said James. "Remus have you gone off your rocker?" said Sirius. "I think he's delirious." Said Peter. "Sirius! Peter! Nicky and Danielle said they miss you!" Sirius whispered to James…(James I think Moony has gone nuts.) "Yeah…um okay Moony." "And Emily wants me to live!" Yelled Remus with excitement, she told me to live my life and enjoy it and that's what I'm going to do! 

***~The End~***

**Please find the time to Review my Story! Thanks, Nicole**


End file.
